


Long time no see

by Bitchimo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Nostalgia, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchimo/pseuds/Bitchimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford, Ex templar and newly retired is now on a new path in life. And what he thought to be a normal day with a normal hairdresser appointment came to be anything but normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long time no see

 

"Andaran Atishan! Do you have an reservation?"

 

He had barely walked inside the salon before he was met by two incredibly ice blue eyes.

Strangely enough they widened as she saw him draw his hair back in order to have better view. Her face became whiter and her brow twitched, as is she had seen a ghost. He felt even more distressed when her mouth opened. They must have stood so for at least half a minute before he unsuccessfully tried to clear his throat.

"Ah, err.. Yes?"

As if she had been woken up from a dream she twitched again. In an instant her white face became red. She then tried to force a smile by the looks of it, goofy and a bit strained as she picked up a small notepad from under the counter. "You--Your name is..?"

"Rutherford, Cullen."

 _"Cullen.."_ She whispered, with a clunk of air as she searched the list with her eyes. Suddenly she looked up, more red and gestured for him to sit in one of the many saloons chairs. It was rather late, and so he must have been the only customer, probably the last for the day. He went a little reluctant to it and seated himself while she walked around. He could see her eye him from the corner in the mirror, but he tried despite his best efforts appear ignorant of her glances.

Incredibly difficult, for he felt himself getting as equally as flushed as her.

She was, despite her awkwardness, rather good looking. He did not claim to have a thing for elves, but she certainly looks different. When she turned her back to him he observed her curiously with his gaze. How her her hair was silver-colored, almost white and brought up in a tight bun high on her head. Her complexion was pale and she wore a blue tunic with grey stockings. No shoes he added as he heard the light tapping of her feet. Most noticeable was probably the blue, branch-like marks that covered almost all of her face and naked arms.

She was a Dalish, and tribally adorned as well. It had been a long time since he last saw one.

"Dorian will be with you shortly, sir."

He popped up a little from the chair and looked away from her reflection in the mirror glass, feeling a bit caught but then instantly turns back.

"You're not doing it?"

She forced her lips to purse. The result was disastrous, for the corner of her mouth twitched. "I'm only here for the day, sir. Cleaning and the like. "All of a sudden her smile became a bit more confident as she victoriously let her hands rest against her hips. "Would you perhaps want something to drink while you wait?" She caught her chin, as if she wanted to look smug. "Don't wanna brag or anything, but I _can_ make tea and coffee."

An insecure smile grew up as Cullen nodded towards the girl. " _Can_ make tea and coffee?"

She began laughing with a sinister look as she waved in front of her face. "You haven't tasted the Dalish brands, sir!"

Cullen could not help but to smile as she gave him a nasty grimace. His long snort turned into a low chuckle. "A cup of coffe would be nice."

The girl smiled and disappeared behind the red curtain hanging in front the door leading to the backroom. While he leaned back he could hear the usual hairdressers, laughing. He instantly went up and picked up one of the magazines with top models so that he would have something to spend the time. Knowing his friend who worked here that conversation would probably take time.

The girl on the cover especially caught his eyes. Well, most of it. There was only a pitchure of a pair of eyes with sharp pupils staring back with a look that could kill. "This shit is weird? Monthly issues?" Cullen instantly dropped the magazine as he saw the author's name.

He woke up shortly after as he saw a tray neatly place itself on the long counter in front of the barber chairs. There was noone holding it though. "You're a mage?" He asked as he turned his head back. He now understood why she had openly displayed it. Her arms were busy carrying two large moving boxes.

"Ah, yes. I'd normally use my hands but I'm on my way out. I apologize if I caused any disturbance or worry."

"No, no." He went up from the chair and walked over to her, offering his hand. She smiled apologetic as she handed him one.

Cullen could not help himself from gasping. "This is really heavy. I'm surprised you're able to lift it. Shouldn't you have some help with these?"

Here she laughed as her ears turned red and eyes fell to her own feet, and he blushed. The way she spoke was incredibly sweet to the ear. 

"I--I'm from the country.. I'm rather used to it, sir."

He rubbed his neck a little, somehow feeling a little uncomfortable by the way she was addressing him. "You don't have to keep calling me sir." She looked up, and again her cheeks became rosy as he looked at her he was greeted by a smile. He felt his cheeks turn hot as he fell into her eyes. Coughing he drew back his blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"So, uh.. What's your na--"

 

"Have you delivered it yet? Hurry up already!"

 

The girl twitched, looked up and turned to the other door. "I'm sorry! I'll go now!"

She nodded and turned one last time to Cullen.

"I'll eh, cya around?"

Cullen nodded as he handed back the box and she went outside. He was about to turn when he saw her look through the window. When their eyes met she hastily turned her head away and hurried her steps out of view.

 

~*~

 

"So, how is the retirement working out for you?"

 

Cullen opened his eyes and looked through the mirror, back in the barber who pulled some of his bangs back.

"To be honest, not great. As a templar I had something to keep me occupied."

"Not returning to Kinloch Hold?"

Cullen took a gulp of air and let it out, slowly as he fell deeper in the uncomfortable chair. "I don't really know. Do I even want to be a templar anymore? I had enough of it when I was working for.." He trailed off as he remembered his old boss.

 

Meredith Stannard.

The former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall had hit the wall after years of hard work. She had been great in the beginning, but as the years passed she had gotten more and more paranoid. There just was something more _paranoid_ about the order back in the Free Marches.

Mages weren't a big threat anymore and she had been using her influence to commit mass murder. Later she had been under investigation when she had attacked a famous noble after a terrorist attack in Kirkwall. Then, all out of the blue she had taken her own life in her cell. He had been her closest command, and even he had gotten sick from how she had treated people, mage and non magically gifted alike.

The templar order just wasn't as necessary as in the medieval times. Unlike five hundred years ago, they now keep charters on who might become a mage, and then there's blood tests at infancy with at least an eighty percent accuracy. And as soon as you show signs of magic, you're offered a stependiumship to Tevinter or any other magically govern country. If anything, Mages had the better ticket to a good life.

It was something that irritates many.

 

"What about.. _You know?_ "

 

His friends eyes were filled with pity and he could not help but to retreat his own gaze. As a mage he could relate and especially because he had seen the result of years of intake.

Cullen sighed. "It's rough. But strange as it sounds I do feel better."

 

It was a somewhat conventional truth.

Life without Lyrium was incredibly trying, to say the least. While he did, as he just stated, feel better it could sometimes rebound. A headache had been marching in his head the whole day, and no matter how many pills he took, no matter how much he tried to sleep or drink water it wouldn't pass.

Worst, were his dreams.

The stress has undoubtedly scared him deeper than he had thought. Why they even kept this insane method with the order always left him puzzled. After all the development with magic, electricity and even vehicles driven through batteries.. How come they hadn't advanced the use of Lyrium? Just because of tradition?

"I know it's not an easy thing to talk about, Cullen. But there are studies and different counter drugs in Tevinter. Maybe I could get an contact with my father? He could--"

"No need, Dorian. I know how you try to avoid his calls. I won't do that to you."

The Vint dove his head down. "You would be worth it."

Cullen smiled as he looked at the man in the glass. "Really, I'm getting better."

Cullen did not really believe that, but he had to keep trying. The Templars all but declared he would be on his own if he quit, that it would be his own fault and that they would not give him any handouts. The other man kept silent for the most part after that. Only just after Cullen had opened up the magazine again he could hear the barber again, cheerful this time.

"So, what will you doing now? Thinking of joining the guard?"

Grateful from the distraction Cullen gave him a nod. "No, I'm tired from fighting.. Maybe I could back to my folks in Honnleath for a while--"

"What?" The man with the black mustache snapped with an incredibly disgusted expression. "You want to go back and wrestle cows for the rest of your life?" 

Cullen's eyes became thinner from the amusement in turn. "My father's a fisherman.."

"Whatever!" The Vint said as he made a sniff up high in the air.

Cullen sometimes forgot that he had been a rich kid and successor for a magister position. That he for a fact hardly had to do anything on his own when growing up. Tevinter was not the same as before, but it was still slow about a few things. Being gay was one of them. The rebellious attitude to flee his father's grasp and become an open homosexual had hurt his family's reputation, but he didn't really care. He claimed. The ex-templar knew he cared, all to much. He and his father had been incredibly close to the day when he finally dared to come out of his closet. Shocked his father had spit his wine and pointed towards the door.

"Come on, hang out with me and Bull!"

Cullen gave an evasive look as he saw the eager smile of his friend next to his reflection. He liked Dorian, but he was a master when it came to get on your nerves. He would always insist on drinking or going to the theatre at least every third day. Earlier he had his work to blame. Now he had nothing and the Vint knew this.

"Well? Come on sugarlips, do speak."

Cullen groaned as he shifted in the seat. "I'm not really sure--"

They both turned a little as they heard the bell over the door cling.

Tired the girl from before walked up the few steps in the old building. Cullen observed with curiosity as he saw her slouch her steps and stretch out her back. She looked absolutely finished. She must have missed them, for as soon as she noticed them look at her she twitched, straightened herself up and put on a confident smile.

"Oh, hello Dorian! I delivered those boxes as your boss wanted."

Dorian let go of his scissor and placed it on the counter. "Great! You're off to Varric now?"

"Yes, I promised to help him with that story of his."

"Alright," Here Dorian walked to her and hugged her before she could protest, bringing her close to his chest. "I'll see you some other time, my inspiring little wench! But first.." He had caught her cheeks and kissed both sides before pulling her with him to the counter where Cullen was sitting. "First you need to tell me; what do you think about my newest work? Be honest!"

She looked at Dorian, and then at Cullen who couldn't help but to swallow as he saw her eyes widen as she looked into his.

"Beautiful.."

Cullen spotted Dorian smile even wider as she twitched and waved in front of her. "I-I-I mean.. Great! It looks great!" She turned again, then back to Dorian. "His hair!"

Dorian nearly burst out in laughter as he caught her shoulders and looked at the hair in question. "And what does the customer think about this review?"

She turned her head and looked back on Cullen, who red stared back. When she saw his eyes in the mirror she smiled back, albeit goofely before she nodded and made it for the exit.

 

"I'll eh.. I'll cya around Dorian! Dareth Shiral!" 

And then she went away.

Cullen couldn't help himself from smiling as he saw her in the window. He would have waved, but the cloth around him prevented him from doing so. Instead he nodded. She finally pursed her lips into a smile and then vanished behind the corner.

Dorian found his way back behind Cullen and began to comb his hair again, finishing the work. While the blonde was lost in his thoughts, Dorian sneakily stole a glance on him through the mirror glass as his eyes still looked out on the side street.

"Aahh, young love." Dorian suddenly said as he sighed and combed a particularly long and dismissive curl in Cullen's neck.

The customer instantly snapped back to reality and blushed as he stared back in the mirror, at the barber.

"What?"

 _"What,_ he says. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He hummed, not unkindly, and continued with his hair.

 

 ~*~

"Thank you, Dorian. It looks good."

"Good? _Good?_ I worked with it for hours, and all I get is _good?"_

Cullen rolled his eyes and laughed, suddenly remembering someone else's words who seemed to echo inside his head.

He smiled a little distantly as his hand found the back of his neck.

"Alright, it looks great."

"That's my boy!" Dorian announced with glee as he twirled his mustache. "Perfection takes time, you know." He then grasped his hand and shook it. "Do call sometime, yeah? And just not to play Chess. Let's go on a boys night out! You, me, Bull, Solas?"

"I don't know.."

A moment of argumentation on why he should come passed. Just before Dorian was about to give up he remembered something and looked up with a mischievous grin. "What if I introduced you to her?"

Cullen's head dashed up in confusion. "Who?"

Dorian sighed as he smacked Cullen in the back of his head. "Who--Ithilwen of course!"

"Ith.." That name certainly was a mouthfull. He tried to pronounce it a few times before Cullen's eyes shined up a little when he realized who he must have talked about. "You mean that--"

"Honeypie? Boo? Baby doll?"

"Alright! Alright!" Cullen interrupted as he covered his ears. "Enough already."

"Then come with me on saturday or I'll never shut up!" Dorian threatened with his hands folded over his chest. "You know I'll keep blabbering about it until--"

"Okay!"

"Promise!" The vint demanded as he pointed his finger close to Cullen's face who in turn rolled his eyes with a surrendering sigh.

"I promise."

 

Cullen muttered a little as he entered his old, red car parked right outside. He saw Dorian wave enthusiastically inside. Cullen waved back and then drove out. Just before he was ont he highway he remembered the girl and silently mimicked the name.

"Itilw.. Ithi.."

He let out a tired huff as he caught his head for a moment. He needed to chin up.

 

Really, what could possibly go wrong from one night of fun?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..Another horrible title.
> 
> Okay, what started with a silly one shot became.. This? But I do know I obsess with Cullen way too much for it to be healthy. But I can't help it! I love him so much. Silly silly. I know.
> 
> Oh, and it's the same characters as in Dotm. So there wont be much difference in the backgrounds either. Aherm.
> 
> I'm swedish, and may therefore have made grammatical mistakes. Please don't be afraid to correct me. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Translations:  
> Andaran atishan - Dalish greeting.


End file.
